


我能听见晚风

by chongqishishi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: Warning：真人无关，请勿上升蒸煮，请勿转发/截图/复制本文链接至微博，谢谢合作！Warning：OOC都是我的锅，所有的友谊属于他们。Warning：纯属虚构，没半毛钱是真的。* 本文灵感来自联觉（Synesthesia），但本文本身没有半毛钱科学依据。





	我能听见晚风

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：真人无关，请勿上升蒸煮，请勿转发/截图/复制本文链接至微博，谢谢合作！  
Warning：OOC都是我的锅，所有的友谊属于他们。  
Warning：纯属虚构，没半毛钱是真的。
> 
> * 本文灵感来自联觉（Synesthesia），但本文本身没有半毛钱科学依据。

柯洁第一次听见那个声音的时候，有夏夜的风从身边吹过。

是温暖的、柔和的、带着从土地和青草叶尖蒸腾起来的暑气的、夏天夜晚特有的南风，漫不经心地抚过他的耳廓，掠过鼻尖。

柯洁看看头顶，正午的大太阳明晃晃地挂着。他恍惚了一瞬，不自觉地伸手，摸了摸耳后。

那时，声音的主人正站在他的侧前方，和别人讲话。于是，柯洁耳后的风断断续续，和缓轻柔。

他知道那人叫连笑。柯洁竖着耳朵又仔细听了听和连笑对话那人的声音，没什么特别的感觉。如果硬要描述，大概是有人在古旧的箱子里拿出了布满尘土的书又在他身边拍拍打打。

连笑又说了一句什么，柯洁歪了歪脖子，悄没声地换了个位置，一个刚好能听到连笑声音、却又不会在人群中显得突兀的位置。

连笑似乎在之后还有其它安排，没聊多久就和同伴告别，急匆匆地走了。

耳畔来自风的呢喃停下了。

柯洁看着连笑离开的背影，耳边空落落的。他很不适应，于是拿出耳机，听歌。在他最喜欢的歌声里，他的指尖能碰触刚刚绽开的花瓣。

但那和刚刚的夜风相比，立刻黯然失色。

柯洁和连笑见面的机会很多。

他们正式认识的那天，连笑伸手和他相握，柯洁盯着连笑的眼睛，犹疑地伸手，握得小心翼翼。

连笑的手心温暖。柯洁想，我握住了那天的一缕晚风。

那阵风没能在他手心里停留太久，就轻飘飘地溜走了。柯洁收回手，轻轻攥起拳头，意犹未尽地感受了一下手指尖残余的温度，随即意识到自己的反应极其诡异。

幸好对方不像十分关注细节的人。连笑没有注意到他背向身后的手。他的目光全程都在柯洁的脸上逡巡，带着一丝好奇。

柯洁暗自想，放在几个月前，他一定不会相信，自己听一个人的声音也能成瘾。

他们互相加了微信。很多人看见微信界面上跳出来几十秒的语音，就条件反射地烦躁，而柯洁面对连笑的账号的时候就不是这样。

柯洁趴在办公桌上闭上眼睛，入耳式耳机把声音和风一起，送到他的身边。

他仿佛一个露营的孩子，躺在树林深处，风带来肆意生长的草木，带来静夜中汹涌的花香。

他从头发丝到脚尖都是放松的状态，舒服得几乎想就这样睡过去。就在这个时候，有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

柯洁不情愿地从喉咙里咕哝一声，像一只团在阳光里准备睡觉、却不幸被人打扰的猫，懒洋洋地把眼睛睁开一条缝。

模糊的视线里闯进的是那段声音的主人的脸。

柯洁的眼睛立刻瞪大了。他像做亏心事被发现了的小孩似的一把拽掉了耳机。手机的设置大概是没调好。耳机脱离手机插口的一刹那，连笑的语音通过外放播放了出来。

柯洁清晰地感觉到，自己的头发一根一根地全竖了起来。

他手忙脚乱地抓起闯祸的手机，紧张之下手下一滑，手机“啪”地摔在了地面瓷砖上。

时长不过几十秒的语音本来就已经播放到了尾声，手机撞上地砖之后，喇叭也安静了下来。

柯洁看着手机，木然地坐在座位上，手里还扯着耳机线，脸上从面颊红到耳根。一时间，办公室里鸦雀无声。

连笑轻咳一声，蹲下身帮他捡手机，检查屏幕有没有摔碎。

“如果困了，不用那么着急回复我的。给你发消息也没什么大事。”他把手机递给柯洁。

那阵风又来了。戏谑地在他的耳朵尖缭绕。

柯洁低着头接过手机。“没有没有。只是眼睛有点累，闭一会眼睛。”他立刻把手机塞进口袋，就像盼着看不见手机的两人都会忘记刚才发生过的事情，“你怎么下楼找我了，有事怎么不发微信说？”

“刚好路过。”连笑的手插在口袋里，“刚才大家说晚上出去唱歌，我来问问你要不要一起。”

唱歌？

那阵风已经挠到了柯洁心尖儿上去了。

柯洁连连点头：“去啊去啊！”

连笑点点头表示知道了，转身要走的时候，柯洁看见，他似乎又舔了舔嘴唇。

中午去吃什么好吃的了？柯洁想。

眼看着连笑往楼上走去，柯洁摸出手机，准备把刚才没播放完的新消息听完。

微信语音没有进度条，每次播放都要从头开始。柯洁点开那条语音，忽然注意到开头背景里有杂音。他放大音量，意识到那是隔壁公司装修的电钻声音。

连笑刚才明明就在楼上。这是要去哪，他才能顺路到先下楼再上楼。

柯洁抱着手机，向楼梯间看了一眼。

几个年轻人去KTV，免不了点几瓶酒。

柯洁属于标准三杯倒。没喝两口，脸上就泛出红色，神志却还算清醒。包间里灯光黯淡，没人注意到他已经开始在醉倒的边缘试探了。

有人把话筒递给连笑，说下一首是他点的歌。

柯洁安安静静地陷在夜风里，手里捏着一杯酒。

他的视线有点模糊。连笑就坐在他身边，离他连半臂距离都不到。

酒精容易让人无法克制任何感情，更别提耳后还萦绕着那阵似乎在故意撩拨他的风。柯洁发着愣，不自觉地竟然又给自己灌进去几口酒。

他迟缓地看着手里见底的玻璃杯。包间的天花板上挂着不停转动的五彩绚烂的灯，光线投在玻璃杯上，在杯子棱角挂上晶莹的星。

柯洁觉得自己似乎被那些转动的星子迷了眼。他有些头晕，坐不太稳。

连笑已经在掌声里把话筒交给别人，从其他人目光的焦点中脱身出去，呼一口气，和柯洁一起，软绵绵地把后背陷进了沙发里。

一转头，就看见柯洁毫无焦距地向他转过来的目光。

“是不是喝多了？”包间里音乐声很大，连笑歪过身子，凑近柯洁的耳边问他。

立刻被暖风包裹起来的柯洁舒服得像被挠脖子的猫，浑身都毫不设防地在人面前摊开。他花了一些时间才意识到连笑就贴在他耳边讲话，在迷蒙之中点了点头。

连笑看他还有回应，心想这人还没到极限，还有意识，于是松了口气。

柯洁的最后一丝理智被热气和酒精彻底蒸发得无影无踪。空酒杯从他的手中滑脱，倒在沙发垫上。

连笑把杯子扶起来放上茶几，回头就发现柯洁已经缓慢地向他的位置蹭过来。

柯洁丝毫意识不到自己在做什么，凭本能去找那段声音的主人。

连笑坐回原处，柯洁就刚好倒在他的肩上。

那颗脑袋在他的肩窝里蹭了蹭，理直气壮地要求“你再说说话。”

像极了晚上不肯睡觉非要拉着家人讲故事的小朋友。

连笑就在他的耳畔问：“为什么要我讲话呀？”

柯洁十分诚实地和盘托出：“我好喜欢你的声音。”

“我听见过潮水慢慢漫过脚背的声音，听见过鸟羽触摸我心脏的声音，听见过春雨淋在手臂上的声音。可是我都没有那么喜欢。

“我只喜欢你的声音。甚至会上瘾。

“我从来没有对一个声音带来的感觉上瘾过。以后大概也不会了。

“你知道吗……”

柯洁的声音越来越低，连笑不得不把耳朵凑到柯洁的嘴边去听。柯洁的吐息就打在他的眼角眉梢。

“你知道吗，我的感觉比我自己更知道我喜欢谁。”

连笑扣住他一边肩膀的手越来越紧。

他听见明显已经不受理智控制的柯洁含混地说：“你能不能，和我……”

但这句话他终于没能听完。柯洁已经彻底失去了意识，歪了下来。连笑侧一侧身，让柯洁倒在他的怀里。

他俯下身趴在柯洁耳侧，在喧闹的包间里，震耳欲聋的音乐中，悄悄告诉柯洁一个秘密。

“你知道吗？每次我看见你，我都能尝到我最喜欢的食物的味道。”

——“我好像，也上瘾了。”


End file.
